Existing accessory articles such as shawls and scarves generally offers no defined form or shape. That is, these articles are designed to amorphously drape the user and thus can have inconsistent, unpredictable, or unrepeatable looks each time the user wears the article. A user may spend a relatively long time attempting to recreate a previous look of these articles. Furthermore, because these articles are made of a lightweight material such as silk, they easily can move or slip from their intended placement or become re-arranged from their intended configurations. Still further, these articles typically are not reversible to offer a different look depending on the side exposed. Even if these articles were reversible, because of the lack of form and shape of these articles, it is difficult to maintain or recreate an intended look for these articles.
Although other articles such as boleros and capes may provide more form and shape than shawls and scarves, these articles are limited in their use. They typically are not reversible and are not designed to be transformed into a variety of looks by manipulating the fabric.
There exists no article for accessorizing a person's shoulder, chest, and back that can be consistently and predictably transformed into a variety of looks so that the intended looks can be easily recreated and maintained.